


Cait Ro-Snow

by Pastelglitchesxx



Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Asexual Caitlin Snow, Cait is defensive, Established Relationship, F/F, Frost is very protective of Caity, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm proud of this please read, Killersnow, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Rachel took her in, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 6, Y'know that episode in later s6 that Frost says she visited him in Argus, and also repressive, angst angst angst, frost has temper problems and panic attacks fight me, lesbian Killer Frost, love me, some headcanons inspired by Danielle Panabaker, sorta sad really, talkings of Ramsey/Cait as a foster sister-brother duo!!, the girls are fighting!!!, third ever fanfic!!, yeah this is how I imagine that choice went
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelglitchesxx/pseuds/Pastelglitchesxx
Summary: Caitlin didn’t know how she was going to share this. She didn’t know if Frost would respect this decision.She had to see him though.She should tell Frost before leaving. She promised she would tell her before she left. Communication between the system was important.Caitlin hated that she was hesitating.
Relationships: Caitlin Snow & Rachel Rosso, Caitlin Snow & Ramsey Rosso, Killer Frost & Caitlin Snow, Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow
Series: Flip Envy Into Ecstasy (Arrowverse Polycule AU) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020049
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Cait Ro-Snow

**Author's Note:**

> aHHH so this is my third Flash fanfic. I've never liked a character so much that I've done so much fanwork for! I've done art for Killer Frost and KillerSnow too, check that out on my tumblrs Pastelglitchesxx and Pastelglitchesdrawsiguess or on my DeviantArt GAYSWILLRULE. I hope you enjoy this! No explicit romance, you can take it as friends if you want (but they're not), no smut ever, language

“I’ll see you then. Okay. Bye.” Caitlin didn’t have to wait long for Lyla to drop the call, leaving Caitlin in a silent room. She lowered the glow-in-the-dark stickered flip-phone from her ear. For a moment, she looked at the stars Killer Frost had slapped on Cait’s old school phone since claiming it as their shared instrument.

They shared practically everything, even a physical body. That was a level of trust not easily found, and it was tricky to maintain at times. Of course, trust had to be earned between them at first; they both had to learn to respect each other’s wishes and what the other wanted to do with their body.

Caitlin didn’t know how she was going to share this. She didn’t know if Frost would respect this decision.

She had to see him though.

Caitlin left the phone in the living room and entered her bedroom, closing the door. 

She should tell Frost before leaving. She promised she would tell her before she left. Communication between the system was important.

Caitlin hated that she was hesitating.

“Frost?” She asked suddenly.

Caitlin sat on their bed. “Can I talk to you?” 

Caitlin felt a sensation run through her. She was still in control, the one in the driver seat; but now there was a cold front building just beyond her touch, raising the hair on her skin and giving birth to goosebumps. 

Quickly, a fond, echoing voice in her head spoke out. _Can I help you with something, Caity,_ said Frost, _or do we have our villain-of-the-week already? Need me to ice ‘em, sweetheart?_

Biting her lip, Caitlin wished she had planned on what to say. She nervously smoothed the blanket’s ruffled surface. “No, I don’t need you for a fight—” 

_Then what is it, love? It’s your day, and you don’t even have to go to work. Don’t you wanna seize the day or whatever?_

Caitlin exhaled. “That’s sort of what I wanted to talk to you about, actually.”

_The suspense is killing me!_ The ice queen laughed in their headspace. _Come on, Caity, spit it out! I can feel you biting our lip._

Cait froze for a second, then quickly rubbed her mouth. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

_Funny. You should become a comedian._

“I’d be great at it.” Caitlin played along with a smile. She wrung her fingers, reminding herself why she had called Frost in the first place. “... Would you support me?” 

_What, and your comedy career? Sure, babe. I’d be laughing my ass off in the audience every night. Of course, I’d be an audience member laughing loudly in your head, but hey, I’d still be apart of the audience._

“Thanks.” Caitlin rolled her eyes fondly. “That’s not what I meant.” 

_Finally, we’re getting to what this is about. Tell me, how far along are we?_

“Frost, I’m not pregnant.” 

_Good, ‘cause I had a whole lot of questions,_ she joked. 

“I thought you wanted me to get to the point.”

Frost groaned. _I’m pulling your defenses down with humor, sweetie._

Caitlin laughed, “How self-aware of you.”

_I have a very pretty, very smart doctor friend,_ Frost gave a sigh. 

“Ms. Finkel?”

She felt the urge to roll her eyes _. I would love for you to get to the point, though, Caity._

“Okay,” Cait breathed in. “Um… I made an appointment with Lyla.” 

_Michaels_ _? Like, for Team Arrow or Argus?_

“The latter,” she answered.

Frost was silent. Caitlin wrung her fingers, waiting anxiously for her response. “Frost?” She called. She thought about pulling out an old nickname, but was reluctant—Frost had rebranded herself to be without the _Killer_ part of her name, and KF had come out of Killer Frost…

Cait chose a different calling. It had sprung into existence because of KF, but over time with Frost, had sprouted into a whole new word, as if it was an unburied form of endearment. Something private between just them.

“Kay?” 

Instantly, Caitlin no longer had control of her hands. Her palms dropped to a muted tone, covering over her freckles and flesh.

Frost stopped playing with their— _her_ —hands and wrapped their arms around Caitlin’s body. _“You want to see Ramsey, don’t you?”_

As soon as Frost gave her power over their mouth, Caitlin let out a sigh. “I have to see him, Frost. You have my memories, you know he was like a brother to me—” 

_“You fell out with him years ago before Rachel was diagnosed!”_ Frost argued, rocking the body forward and harshly freezing their hands to the bedside _. “He’s a villain, Caitlin! I know you’ve got a real bleeding heart, but he killed innocent people! They were terrified, Caity! He wanted them to be terrified!”_

 _I know!_ Caitlin screamed in their head, _I barely have any family left, Frost! I have you and Team Flash, but things are still weird with my mom, I had to watch Dad die, then Rachel…_

Frost bit their tongue, shaking with anger _. “Rachel Rosso would be disgusted by the person Ramsey is now.”_

“I know she would,” Caitlin sniffled. It took a second for her to realize she had talked out loud instead of being confined to thought. Frost had allowed her to take the wheel again, completely. She could still feel her protector waiting at the edge of her conscience. 

“I would be, too. I _am,”_ she assured Frost, as she culled the ice that had manifested on their bed. It left the blankets damp. 

She straightened up and began pacing on her carpeted floor. “I’m not tolerating what he’s done. I don’t want to go to offer him a second chance. But I practically grew up with him, Frosty.” 

Caitlin took in a calming breath. “When I met Barry, he was 24. We were 26. But, when I finished High School, I was only 16. Done with college by 20. I was a medical resident under Rachel for four years. When she found out I was living in a backwater hotel and getting my paychecks from McDonalds, she opened her home to me. It was just off the edge of Central City, that little gated community.”

Caitlin laughed, smiling as she welcomed the nostalgia. “Ramsey was _so_ mad, do you remember?” 

_I was there,_ Frost growled. Caitlin had the sudden urge to awkwardly shuffle. _He was so jealous of you._

 _“So_ much.” Cait agreed, starting to grin. “But, eventually, living together and all… We became almost like siblings.” She stopped pacing at the dresser beside her bed. 

“It was nice… having family again.” She raised the picture frame that had rested daintily on top of it. It showed Caitlin, age seven; the year before her father had begun experimenting on her to attempt to cure her, right before the trauma manifested into her closest friend. Her Frost. 

Her father hadn’t done those things to her and her mother was yet to estrange herself, both emotionally and physically.

She said her piece almost silently, fearing that her voice would break if she raised it. “It was so, _so_ nice.”

 _“I know,”_ Frost spoke softly. With a gentle touch unknown to people who weren’t Caitlin, the kind-hearted cryomaniac set the frame back on the dresser _. “... He was annoying. You called each other names a lot. Rachel never stopped teasing how similar you were. You called him Ramsalot; he called you Cait, twenty-four/seven. Even starting calling you ‘Cait Ro-Snow.’”_

Caitlin nodded. “I know back then, he could be…” 

_An asshole?_ Frost offered.

“... prickly,” she laughed. “But he was a good person, once. We bantered and studied and lived together, for four years.” 

_And then Rachel recommended you, not him, to Star Labs._

Caitlin cringed. “... Yeah. He didn’t really like that.”

_He screamed at you for almost an hour._

“... I forgot about that.”

_“No you didn’t,”_ Frost caught her in the lie. She overpowered Caitlin, entrapping the body to cold. Ice flared at her fingertips. The ice queen couldn’t stop shaking, pacing with anger _. “You guys argued so loud that the neighbors called the cops! You spent the night in jail until Rachel picked you up! She kicked Ramsey out and you left for Central City the same fucking night!”_

Caitlin heard Frost quiet a sigh, trying to contain her rage. Snowflakes fell around her _. “You came here, to this apartment building,”_ she shakily rasped, _“and bought out this loft. You didn’t even take the time to pack your bags, you had to put it under the emergency credit card your mother gave you when you were ten. The first thing you did when you got in was cry in the shower. Then you slept on the couch because the bedroom felt too suffocating.”_

Frost clenched their side _. “Your stomach was growling all night; you never have time to eat dinner. But you didn’t get up. You just rolled in the darkness and suffered.”_

Her voice sounded like it was about to shatter _. “You still don’t know your thought process on that. You weren’t really thinking about anything. I’ve always thought that that was why.”_ Killer Frost slowed the snowflakes until the only cold thing in the room was her _. “You just didn’t want to think about anything, so you didn’t. You’ve always been good at repression.”_

Caitlin didn’t know why Frost gave her the body. She could barely feel her beyond the veil. Maybe Frost had just slipped out and gone to sleep, locked in her cage for Caitlin’s day off. Maybe that would’ve been better than trying to push down the feelings until they jumped up so suddenly that you couldn’t stop yourself from dialing the number and making the decision. 

“... Force of habit.” Caitlin said, to no one in particular.

_I_ _know it is._ Frost repeated, gently. Simply.

The ice queen had been with Caitlin since she was ten. They were a part of each other. Caitlin used to think that Frost was everything she had the potential to be; everything she had tried so hard to beat down, to kill and forget. That Killer Frost had embraced that resentment, that pain and that hunger that Caitlin couldn’t face herself. Killer had looked it in the eyes and decided that this was who she was. The parts of her she was brainwashed to think were dark and dirty had defined Killer Frost’s mindset.

That scared Caitlin, sure. She never let anyone know that the thought of running around, screaming out her pain, lashing through her fury with ease and a smirk actually excited her. It was a dark, dirty part of Caitlin that she locked up, in the same cage that held Killer Frost for so long.

Frost was always meant to protect her. So when she manifested, the person she was took on Caitlin’s monsters; herself. 

But Frost was her own person. She had her own problems and issues. The difference wasn’t in their trauma. It was in what they chose to do with it. Caitlin decided that she’d rather help others than herself, and thus suffocated her feelings until they had no room to breathe, making her easily thrown out of balance when something new happened. Frost chose to look at the demons with a glare, and by fighting against them, they had a tendency to overwhelm her until she was shaking.

Both of their paths left them in a self-made cage of exhaustion and resentment. 

Another thing they had in common.

“I’m mad, too.”

_I know._

“I want to scream and cry and bleed and beat someone up while simultaneously avoiding it altogether,” Caitlin admitted. She counted the seconds until Frost—

 _I know._ One. One second.

“I know you know,” chuckled Caitlin. She wasn’t sure why she wanted to laugh so much. It was just nice, airing it out. She had let a lot of things become ‘just nice’ over the course of her life. Perhaps it was time she let things be beautiful or bad. Maybe something could be both. Beauty and badness, entangled together like vines, blooming together within decay. Like fire and ice.

“Anger’s a reasonable response to trauma, you know. We have a right to be this way.”

_“I don’t think the way we’re going about it is too healthy,”_ Frost noted out loud.

Caitlin shrugged their shoulders, fondly welcoming the presence of Frost. It felt like she was behind her, like Frost was holding Caitlin’s hands as Caitlin drove the car of their subconscious. “I think we’re getting better. You remembered your breathing exercises this time.”

“ _And you remembered that you have emotions that matter, too.”_ Frost gave them a thumbs-up. _“Gold star for us, huh?”_

Caitlin allowed herself to erupt in laughter. She jumped on the bed, hugging herself and staring with twinkles in her eyes at the ceiling. She laughed for a minute or two, Frost yelling out a mouthful of confused teasing, until her body had to stop before they died.

_You good?_ She affectionately mocked.

Caitlin nodded their head. “Yeah, you know, I am. Anger is a fine reaction to everything we’ve got going on, but… so is happiness. I think I need to get better at letting myself be happy.”

_I’ll note that to our therapist,_ Frost promised, completely serious. They had been seeing Sharon Finkel for a year and half now. Sometimes it was just Caity, sometimes it was Kay, sometimes it was when they were co-con, like now. Sharon had been assisting with their respective mental health for a while, guiding along Frost’s transition to being the host. It was good. They were becoming more self-aware, happier, in tune with their feelings and whatnot.

“So… Ramsey.” 

_“Ramsalot.”_

Cait tried to laugh, but her stomach hurt too much. “I won’t see him if you really don’t want me to.”

Caitlin gave her the time to think about it.

_“... I give this dumb idea my greenlight.”_

“Really?” Caitlin jumped up, a bit too excited.

_“Not if you’re gonna pal around with the guy,”_ Frost warned, half-joking.

“That’s not the plan.” Caitlin assured. “I’m going to yell at him. Then he’s going to yell at me. Then you’re going to yell at him. Then he’s going to yell at you. Then we’re going to yell at him. Then he’s going to yell at us.”

_“And then we go back home and enjoy your day off?”_

“Nope,” Caitlin pulled their face into a grin. “We’re going to yell at each other until it turns into laughing.”

_“... You think that’s a good idea?”_

“I don’t know,” Caitlin climbed off their bed and reached into her closet, draping on one of Frost’s beanies and her favorite leather jacket. Everything else, though, stayed Caitlin’s. “There’s just a lot we need to say to each other if either of us are going to move past this healthily. I need to get it out, and it needs to be at him. And then, once all of us say our pieces, we’ll go with a little more understanding than we had before. That’s all we can really hope for, right?” 

_“Oh, Caity.”_ Frost tilted their head, bringing their grin to a small, subtle smile. _“I think we have a lot of hopin’ in store for us.”_

Caitlin opened their bedroom door. “Is that okay?” 

Frost closed it behind them _. “Absolutely.”_


End file.
